The Last Dance
by mizsmilie10
Summary: will and ronnie are together again and happier than ever but when tragedy strikes, what will happen. Pleasee read AND REVIEW! thanks a ton! hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Ronnie

- Where are we going?

Will had brought Ronnie down to a cab waiting outside her apartment forcing her to close her eyes. She giggled; he'd been persistent in taking her somewhere special tonight. Will was so sweet she thought to herself. Ever since he moved to New York, things had been going great. She'd grown closer with Megan too. Ronnie really liked Megan, like the big sister she never had. Megan was so cool and so easy to talk to. She saw why Will was so close to her. Ronnie would go and visit them on her spare time when she wasn't practicing or playing at Julliard.

- I can't tell you it's a surprise.

He helped her into the car and then gently kissed her forehead.

-But, I really want to know.

Ronnie attempted to give him her best puppy dog face, but it was really hard with her eyes closed and his hands over top of them to make sure she didn't peek.

- Sorry, that face isn't going to work this time. This is a special surprise.

- Fine.

Ronnie sat in silence the rest of the way. It was her best effort to pout but it wasn't exactly working. She hated that she couldn't see his facial expressions. Was he sad? Mad? Happy? Amused? This was all so difficult. I wonder where he could be taking me she thought. Was he taking her to the aquarium? She had mentioned how she'd like to go there. Or maybe he was taking her to that cool new restaurant they'd looked at on the way home from the mall. Suddenly, the car came to a stop and Ronnie's thoughts were interrupted. She didn't know where they were or what they were going to do but it must be something special if he made her close her eyes the entire way there. Ronnie had missed watching all the other cars drive by and watching the different buildings. Will helped her out of the car and then took his hand off of her face. She opened her eyes.

-Surprise! Will exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself.

**** To be continued…*** Hope you guys like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ronnie

Ronnie's face fell. When she'd thought about the moment when she'd open her eyes she pictured herself standing in front of some place so much more special. Instead, she was standing in front of a building that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The windows were covered in a thick layer of dust that made it hard to see through them and the door's hinges were slightly slanted. The bricks on the side of the house were chipped and there was graffiti on the walls. Ronnie was slightly confused. This didn't look like the type of place that you would bring a girl on a "special date."

- Why the look?

Will tangled his fingers into hers. He had a slightly amused face, but Ronnie could tell there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

- Well, it's just that..

- You thought when I said something special, we wouldn't be standing in front of an old used house?

- Well yeah..

- Don't worry, it gets better I promise.

-Whatever you say.

Will turned to face Ronnie. She stared into his eyes and knew this was the man she wanted to be with forever. She had known it all along but now I seemed like they could. Will leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. When they parted, Ronnie's lips were tingling. She knew they had kissed many times since the first, but with Will, every kiss was like they were meeting all over again. She knew it was sappy but Will was that one guy who made her so comfortable but could also make her knees weak in a matter of seconds. He was so different from all of the other guys she'd dated in the past. He was amazing. He was the one. Will interrupted Ronnie's thoughts when he took her hand and led her in. She didn't get scared easily but there was something about this house that gave her a bit of the chills. The door creaked when Will turned the knob. When they stepped inside, Ronnie gasped.

- It's –it's –it's…amazing.

- I decorated it all up just for you. I know the outside is dumpy, but I knew the inside had so much potential.

The inside was gorgeous. The walls were painted the most beautiful red Ronnie had ever seen. It was a deep stunning red that was ever so breathtaking. Hanging down from the walls, was a sparkling chandelier. It was all diamonds and it must've cost a fortune. Not that Will didn't have the money, he was the son of Tom Blakelee, owner of Blakelee Brakes. But, why would he go through all of this trouble? Directly under the chandelier, was a small table with two chairs; one on each side. In the middle of the table was a vase full of beautiful flowers, reds, greens, blues, oranges and yellows. It was all so beautiful, Ronnie was completely speechless.

- Well, shall we sit?

Will pulled an awestruck Ronnie over to the table and pulled out her chair, like a real gentleman. Ronnie sat down without saying a word. She was so amazed by everything in the room that she just looked from side to side.

- I'm going to get our dinner in the other room. I got it special just for you.

Ronnie nodded slowly. She watched Will walked away and then stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how expensive the chandelier must've been!

- Here you go, one vegetarian just for you.

He delivered it to her on a silver platter and then brought his out too.

- This is amazing, thank you.

She wasn't sure what it was she was eating, but it was very good. She was a little scared to ask him, incase it had a name that grossed her out. For a few minutes they ate in silence. It was silent enough that Ronnie could not only hear herself chewing but she could hear Will chewing. She was about to say something when Will finally spoke up.

- Ronnie, i hope you like this. I love you.

- I love you too, Will, more than anything.

Will stood up from the table and Ronnie began to worry if she'd said too much. Did adding more than anything make Will want to run away? She hoped not, she'd had to live without him before and she didn't want to do it again. But then, she noticed a small stereo sitting on the floor. Will bent over and turned it on to a slow song. It wasn't a song that Ronnie would usually listen too, but she didn't mind. He walked over and extended his muscular arm towards Ronnie. She gently lay her hand in his and let him lead her over near the stereo. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his. He held her hand gently and then pulled her a little closer with his other hand which he rested on her waist. Ronnie felt like everything was perfect. She nestled her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. They danced and danced until the music stopped. When it did, Ronnie looked up at him smiling. He leaned down and kissed her, their kiss grew more passionate. Ronnie could feel the chemistry between the two of them and she felt like she was going to explode. When they finally parted, Ronnie felt faint. He was everything she needed and more. He was perfect.

- C'mon, let's go. I rented a movie for us to watch tonight at Megan's.

- Okay.

Will through his arm around her shoulder and turned off the lights. They walked out the door, with Ronnie leading, and Will tightly closed the door behind him. When they got outside, a cab was already waiting to take them back to Megan's. This night was so amazing, it can't get any better, Ronnie thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Will

Will helped Ronnie into the back seat of the car and took her hand in his. He wondered why she hadn't asked where that house was from or how he'd got it. He couldn't wait to tell her the news. He'd bought the house! He knew that the outside was trashy, but there was something about the house that he loved. He was so appreciative that Megan had given him a place to live but he knew that she needed time alone with her new husband, so he figured that he could buy a house. He'd looked for a few weeks but nothing had stood out. Some houses were two big and fancy, others were way to bland. One day, when he was out for a walk, he happened to stumble upon this house with a for sale sign. He immediately loved it, called the owner and bought it. He'd signed the papers the next day, there weren't that many to sign, but he had to meet the owner at the house anyway. After signing, he thought that his new house was perfect for a special date. He'd assumed that Ronnie would ask him questions about it, but she seemed so amazed, it must not have come to mind. Many times, he'd thought about asking her to move in with him, but he knew that she'd say no. For one, they were pretty young, and two: Ronnie had just healed her relationship with her mother and this would certainly put a bump in the road. He wanted her to live with him, to keep him company, to love him, but he knew that he would have to wait. Will's thoughts were interrupted when Ronnie finally asked the question that'd he been waiting for all night.

- Will, how did you get that house?

- Finally, I thought you'd never ask! Well, as grateful as I am for Megan letting me live with her, I figured it was time to move on so..

- You bought a house?

Ronnie looked a little curious. Will wondered if she wanted to move in. How would she react? Would she be mad or happy? Or even uncomfortable? Will didn't want to do anything to destroy their relationship. She was the one he wanted to marry someday, and that was that.

- Yup, I know it seems crazy, but Megan needs some alone time too. She doesn't need her brother hanging around all the time.

- Wow, that's really cool. So why are we going to Megan's now then?

-Because, I haven't been shopping. I don't have a t.v, or a couch, or even a bed yet. I'm staying at Megan's for another few weeks while I get everything I'm going to need.

-Need any help?

-I would love that. I'll need someone to help, I have horrible taste!

Ronnie laughed. Will loved her laugh. Ronnie rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the way. They talked about potential paint colours and what he was going to need. They talked about possible moving dates and how they were going to move everything. The one subject they never talked about was Ronnie moving in. Will wanted to ask her so badly but something told him he shouldn't. He decided that if she brought it up, then he would ask, but as for now, he would not mention a thing. They talked and laughed and laughed and talked the entire way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ronnie

Wow. Will bought a house, Ronnie thought to herself. She wondered whether he wanted her to move with him. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She was still young and he would probably want her to sleep in the same bed. She could tell he'd wanted that for a while but she refused. She was too young to take any risks. What if she got pregnant? She was definitely not ready for a baby. She had to practise at Julliard a lot, plus she wanted to stay with Jonah. After losing their father, he needed her and Will more than ever now and it would break his heart if she moved out. By the time they reached Megan's house, she'd made up her mind. She wouldn't move in with him. Well, if he asked that is. She didn't understand why she was so worried, he hadn't even asked her. She felt a wave of relief and sighed, she realized that Will might have noticed. Hopefully not.

When they entered the house, it was dim. Megan and her husband weren't home, so they wandered in. Ronnie walked over to the couch and plopped down. She was so used to it by now, that it seemed to be a habit of hers. Will took off his jacket and hung it on the rack. He went to the kitchen to get them some popcorn, like he always did when they were watching movies. Ronnie watched him leave. He looked so good she thought. Then again, he always did in her eyes. Will returned with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He put a movie in, Ronnie didn't pay attention to what movie it was, and he walked back to the couch. When he sat down, he put his arm around Ronnie. He pulled her close and she gave in. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched a movie. Occasionally, she could feel Will's eyes shift towards her and he would lean down and kiss her head.

When the movie finished, Ronnie leaned up and kissed his soft lips. Will kissed back. He placed his hands on her back and turned towards her. Suddenly, they heard a door creek. Ronnie pulled away. Megan must be home she thought.

- Sorry guys, I didn't realize you were here; we can go back out for a little bit if you would like.

Megan winked. She knew what they'd been up too. Ronnie's face turned red. It was embarrassing for her to have her sister walk in while they were making out. Awkward, she thought.

- No, no, it's getting late, I should really be going.

Ronnie stood up and went to her jacket. She glanced behind her and saw Will grab his keys.

- I'll drive you home.

-Okay, thanks so much Megan for letting us come here.

- Anytime Ronnie, we have to hang out again sometime.

- I'd like that.

With that, Ronnie led the way out the door with Will following closely. He slipped his hand into hers and they walked to Will's truck.


End file.
